Of Godsons, Orders and Time-Turners
by LongChild
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Charlie have had an accident see what happens next. This is my first so go easy on me please constructive critisim is most welcome. Time-Travel, Slash. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Of Godsons, Orders and Time-turners

Four people are standing in an office one woman and three men with a small, sleeping child. They are gathered around what appears to be a shining gold locket, it looks brand new. The woman has long, thick curly hair and is gazing at the object with a prideful gleam in her chocolate brown eyes; it appears that the golden locket is hers.

"Wow that time turner looks good 'Mione, you changed the design as well didn't you?" says the dark haired man who is leaning against a tall well-muscled red head with burn scars on his forearms, on his hip rests a quietly sleeping child with golden brown hair that flickers from one colour to another. "Harry's right Hermione from what I know of time turners the old ones didn't look like this, it is very impressive" said the redhead agreeing with his husband. "Thank you Harry Charlie, that means a lot," replied Hermione smiling at the couple. Beside her stood another red head taller and lankier than the first, he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist smiling, "My wife is a genius," he stated looking proud. "You're not at all biased are you there Ron," chuckled Harry.

Charlie was now holding the time turner, looking at it closely; inspecting every faucet of the piece before handing it on to Harry for is look with puzzlement written on his face. Harry looks up at his lover and notices the expression on his face, when he starts to ask a part of the time turner catches his eye, "Hermione," he asks. "Why is there a switch and what is it for, the one in third year didn't have one, I don't think so any ways?" Hermione looks at Harry and Charlie's confused faces and answers.

"Well, it switches the length of time you go back from hours to days to years and back again, though that said we can't quite get going back years right or going forward again which is another switch entirely ." She told them casually, as if speaking about the weather. The three men's jaws drop in shock, they stand there staring as if she has a second head, and Ron is the first to recover. He leans across to where his brother and Harry are standing to get a better look at the amazing magical device his genius wife has created from scratch. As he does so Charlie's finger catches on one of the many switches and the time-turner gets activated as Ron pulls it from the still frozen man. Before they get a chance to realise what is happening all five of them feel a pull from behind their navel like that of a portkey and they disappear in a flash of golden light. They leave behind an empty office and a confused secretary in the year 2001. They don't quite know where they're going but hope they land somewhere safe.

In the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmuald place a meeting of the Order of The Phoenix is in session. "Severus, your report please," asked an old man with long white hair and an even longer beard. "The Dark Lord appears to be planning something and had yet to have told anyone about it." Severus replied. "Now on to…" the old man started.

**CRASH**

The whole room jumped, startled.

* * *

Well thats chapter one i've through it and changed some of it hope its ok i'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of the year hopfully by christmas but we'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the hall Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Harry and the now awake child had appeared and were now lying in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Groaning they started to get back on their feet. "Harry, mate," Ron started. "How is Teddy still…? Oh never mind." Teddy was sitting on the floor blinking sleepily before being picked up and put on Harry's hip once more. "Daddy, where we?" He asked wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Just as he was about be to answered in rushed half the Order of The Phoenix, wands raised, "Hello," said Hermione to the intimidating figures as Charlie put himself in front of Teddy and Harry, "Sorry to intrude but we've had an accident with a time-turner it seems we're not where we should be," Harry started chuckling from behind his husband. "You don't say 'Mione, here I was thinking that you just enjoyed appearing in the secret headquarters of secret organisations that fight Voldemort," this got Charlie and Ron chuckling too. "Well enough standing around we've got a long tale to tell and I don't want to do it standing up or at wand point." With this Harry stepped around his other half and started striding toward the kitchen the rest followed, at the door to the kitchen he waited for the order to go in and followed them in.

Entering the kitchen they saw the rest of the order sitting around, "Professor Dumbledore, sir," Harry started looking around, "May I suggest that some people leave because the answers to your questions are sensitive information to say the least to the fewer who know the better really," after some of the lesser and more unknown members leaving the elder Weasleys, Sirius and the group who went out into the hall, including Severus, Remus and Tonks. "Ok now that's done we'll tell you how we got here." Harry started looking out at all the familiar faces. "Well we were all in my office looking at the time-turner I had created and well I had changed the design a tad to when they were getting a closer look it accidently got spun and well here we are, though why precisely we are here I don't know as we were in the ministry when we left." Hermione finished.

"Well you did warn us Mia about what it could do," Ron added. The Order looked satisfied with their explanation. "Now your names if you would," asked Dumbledore.

"We'll go from youngest to oldest. Go on little one tell them your name," Harry said looking down at his child. "Teddy," Harry smiled down at him before continuing. "I'm surprised none of you recognised me but then again I am older and look less like my father than I do now. I'm Harry Potter." He said smiling. "I'm Ron Weasley at your service." He said with a little flourish. His wife rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be dramatic Ronald. I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley. I'm that Prats wife." She answered pointing at Ron. "Last but certainly not least is…" Harry said looking at Charlie drumming his fingers on the table. "Charlie Potter. I married the other prat," He finished smiling softly at his husband. The order was shocked to say the least. "What's the date, I know it's 1995 but I don't know when?" asked Harry "It's the 7th August," replied Sirius. Hermione thought for a moment, "So we're what 6 years in the past exactly…" she trailed off getting the look in her eyes associated with heading off to do research. "Well I expect you have questions about the future you all want to ask I suggest you bring the children down as we'll probably be here a little while as we will have to do some research on getting back home, which we'd appreciate some help on, so we'll probably be here a while." Said Charlie as Hermione went off in to her own little world.

* * *

I'm now stuck any ideas on how to continue would be great I know where I want this to go but its the getting there thats difficult


End file.
